The Death of Ouran Host Club?
by Lullaby oF DaRkNeSS
Summary: Was it really the end of the host club? R


**The Death of Ouran Host Club?**

By: Darkness Fall and **xyllia-xerxes**

Haruhi sighed. Why in the world, from all of the famous Ouran host club members, she's the one who have to buy all twenty boxes of instant coffee every single week. And that's not just it. Fifteen bags of 'commoners' green tea each day, few candy bars and other weird stuff, food, and beverages that 'those rich bastards' never even seen before

It's not about the money; Kyouya gave her a credit car for buying all the club expenses each month, but she couldn't take it anymore. The shop assistants on the market and all of her neighbors thought that she's a weirdo who study too much and now addicted to coffee, tea, and instant food, which she's definitely not.

She continued to walk back to the third music room while muttering about her unfortunate luck.

As she approach the specific room, just few steps away from the entrance of 'the famous' Ouran host club, she stopped her steps and watched carefully. There was something that had bothered her and even made her shiver.

A very dark, gloomy aura came out from the door corners. She even felt a dangerous yet murderous feeling filled the air surround her.

She tried to step closer to the room, entering the dark region that was caused by the mysterious thing inside the host club, but quickly stepped back as she figured the Popsicle that she bought for the other members started to melt and she didn't want Kyouya to raise her debt again right?

The grocery bags were left unattended while Haruhi encourage herself to open the third music room door …

--

Was it mere imagination or it was the real fact that she was trying to escape from, she really didn't know. The chairs and tables were found smashed everywhere. Few blood stains could be found on the beautiful wallpapers that Tamaki especially bought from France.

She looked at the place that was once called as the Ouran host club room, or as the unused third music room, now completely unstructured.

The room was dark, she didn't know who caused the broken lamp and the one who was responsible for all of this things.

It ceilings wasn't blue anymore and no longer covered with the white clouds sketch. Instead, few chairs were stabbed to the wallpaper and the glass lamp was hung only by a cable, which fell few minutes later, causing haruhi to jump back.

Suddenly, she saw a shadow from behind Honey-sempai's favorite spot. She couldn't help but shiver ….

Then, there's this bloody hand came out from the shadow, reaching at her, covered with red stains of blood, and dust.

She heard footsteps from behind her back, closer and closer towards her. It sounded even more terrifying every second. She could even feel and hear her heart beating frantically against her chest.

The hand had finally grasped her ankle, making her to shriek. She finally knew who that bloody organ belongs to when she saw the knocked downed king crawling at her; Tamaki.

'Sempai …' she said slowly, as she made an eye contact with the sempai. But before she could say anything else, the king pulled her hand and whispered slowly

"Promise me Haruhi, to never, ever do the same mistake as what I did today …"

Silence …

"Never eat Honey-Sempai's cakes when he was asleep. Please remind me that thing too, if I ever survive…" then he collapse

Just when she turned around and watched her surroundings carefully, a loud bang was heard from behind her back. Haruhi shivered as she saw watch Tamaki's body being squashed by a giant grand piano

It was then; a pair of glowing red orbs could be seen hiding in the shadow. Haruhi tried to step back but fell down as she was tripped by something. She glance at the thing and realized it was the twins. Blood were coming from the corners of their lips, just like Tamaki.

The dark figure came closer to her, and when she about to run away, her head was hit by the chair's leg which was hanging in the ceiling. She collapsed.

"Haru-chan? What happened here? Why was everyone sleeping? Where's Takashi? " Honey came out from the dark and started to cry.

"Everyone ... Please stop playing hide and seek ... I really don't like darkness … Takashi …. Save me … Huaa ..."

-The end-


End file.
